nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Arden
is a Holy Knight of Liones who serves under Denzel Liones as a member of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky. Appearance Arden is a relatively short young male with spiky red hair that extends into two short bangs. He is seen wearing a casual attire as opposed to armor that most Holy Knights wear. His attire consists of a black tank shirt buckled from his left collarbone to his right waist with a belt which he keeps his green quivers on. He also wears red arm pads that reach down to his knuckles and a pair of brown shorts. Personality Arden is seemingly confident, showing no expression of fear and confidently anticipating a coming battle with the former Great Holy Knight Dreyfus, despite knowing he is possessed by a Demon. He's very easy going and seems to lack consistency which annoys Deldrey greatly. He's also very boastful about his powers. Plot Ravens arc When Fraudrin of the Ten Commandments enters a town nearby the borders of the Kingdom of Liones, Arden and Deldrey anticipated his arrival while talking to each other about the Commandment who strongly resembles former Great Holy Knight Dreyfus. He expressed confidently that he won't be outclassed by the Seven Deadly Sins which his partner chided him, before proceeding on carrying out Lord Denzel's strategy. Arden then carried out the strategy by firing five arrows imbued of his Vain power on Fraudrin who has been enthralled by Deldrey's Love Drive power and then showed himself to briefly quarrel with his partner and then explaining the Commandment about his power with a boast. Although Fraudrin quickly retorted that he won't be simply using magic as he was about to kill him, Arden was quickly saved by the sudden appearance of Wayeo who blocked the attack from the Demon-possessed Great Holy Knight and then defeated him. After capturing the Commandment, the three Pleiades left the scene before more ruckus would occur further. Great Fight Festival arc After the team succeed to captured Fraudrin, they arrested him in a research tower owned by Denzel. Arden, Deldrey, and Wayeo ordered to guard the tower from the outside while Denzel tried to extract information regarding the Ten Commandments inside. Arden became bored as he played with the Incantation Orb and almost broke it after it slipped down from his hand. When the situation became intensed inside the tower, Dogget suddenly appeared, telling the group that he came back after he finished his job to relieve the three from their post and to hand over the Curse Bead. Arden, Deldrey, and Wayeo using cart head over to Vaizel after being tricked by the fake Dogget met the real Dogget who wondered if the three's shift was already over. Panicked, the four headed back to the research tower only found that Dreyfus and Gray Lord had already disarm the Perfect Cube that surrounded the tower. Dreyfus stabbed Deldrey, later attacked all of them with a powerful magic, destroyed the entire tower and left. Abilities and Equipment Abilities * |Muda (Bein)|literally meaning "Useless"}}: Weapons imbued with Arden's power can increase the magical burden of an opponent's abilities. This effect can be applied multiple times, preventing powers which use a significant amount of magic from activating. Each time the opponent is hit is times the amount of magic needed. If an opponent is hit with five arrows, then the opponent would need five time the amount of magic needed to use their abilities. Weapons Arden carries a bow and has two quivers of arrows. He imbues his arrows with his Vain magic to increase the amount of magic his opponents need to use their abilities. Relationships Pleiades of the Azure Sky Deldrey Though the two often fight, they do care about one another. Though Deldrey seems to see him a younger brother, Arden may have more romantic feelings toward her. Battles Ravens arc *Fraudrin vs. Deldrey, Arden & Wayeo: Win References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Six Stars of Azure Sky